I'll be your dark empress if you'll let me
by UnaverageWriterFreak
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so lately, I've been having a Thunderman obsession. So I went on and found a Chex story and I was hooked and then I realized that there weren't a lot on here so you're welcome fan fiction world. I think it's crappy, but give me your opinion. This story will be a series so they will all be in a series called "I'll be your dark empress if you'll let me" SO here's the first book in that series. This is CherryxMax**

**Title: I'll be your evil empress if you'll let me: Book 1 Our secret can't be revealed**

**Description: Cherry and Max have a secret what is it? The secret is that they're dating secretly, but a supe and a non-supe? How's that going to work!?**

**Let us begin!**

"God, Max I hate you so much! No wonder no girls ever go out with you! You're a total wazz bag!" Cherry screamed in Max's face.

"No one will ever go out with you because you're an overly pink wearing dip-thong who barely has a chest!" Max screamed back at her and then went down to his lair.

"Max Thunderman this conversation is not over!" Cherry screamed as she followed him.

In the kitchen Pheobe, Nora, Billy, Hank, and Barb had watched the entire fight go down. Max and Cherry hated each other what else would they expect!

But what no one knew is that down in Max's lair the pair was in a hot and heavy make out session.

~In Max's lair

Max was on top of Cherry being careful not to crush her small figure. Their tongues were diving in and out of each other's mouths. Their lips on top of one another as they kissed for a long while. Both ended about 10 minutes later breathing a bit irregular.

"Max, I feel as if you're not telling me something." Cherry said. She wasn't as stupid as everyone thought; she knew when something was wrong with her secret boyfriend.

"Nothing's wrong babe, why would you think that?" Max said his voice rising slightly at the end of his sentence.

"Baby, you can trust me!" Cherry said comfortingly. She wanted Max to be able to trust her.

"Cherry, babe, I'm…a super villain" He blurted out quietly "and I want you to be my dark empress!"

Cherry was oddly quiet. Her Max? A super villain? Cherry laughed this was the best prank yet.

"Yea okay Max! When you feel like it's the right time to tell me what's really bothering you I'll be here." Cherry said trying to calm herself down from her laughter.

"Alright, how about we go back to making out then huh?" Max said while crushing his lips to Cherry's as they laid down facing each other still kissing. Cherry rolled on top of Max and kissed his neck. Max moaned as Cherry left a big fat hickey. Cherry slowly lifted Max's shirt up revealing his epic six-pack. She rolled her nails against his hard chest as Max flipped them over and left an even bigger hickey on Cherry's neck. Max lifted his girlfriend's shirt off revealing her B cup breasts. He fondled her breasts as she moaned in pleasure. **(If the boob size isn't true work with me people)** Cherry ran to the nearest mirror and inspected her hickey. "Max! You're so bad!" She said in shock.

"Yea and I know you love it when I'm bad because according to you it makes me look sexy." Max said smirking.

"It absolutely does." Cherry said

Little did they know that the rest of the thunderman family was watching the entire scene.

~The next day

Max walked into the kitchen and saw his family at the table eating breakfast. Max was tired Cherry hadn't gone home until early this morning and they had stayed up the whole night talking. "Morning Pheebs, Nora, Billy, Mom, Dad! Isn't it beautiful this morning?" He said with grogginess in his voice yet it was filled with happiness. Barb noticed the very large hickey on his neck.

"Hank grab him!" Barb yelled as Hank restrained Max's arms as he tried to break free.

"WHAT THE HELL!? LET ME GO!" Max screamed in anger.

"Max Ethan Thunderman! Is that a hickey!?" His mom yelled in anger and rage.

"I have to go somewhere! Like right now! So let go of me!" Max knew this would get him in huge trouble, but he had to go meet Cherry in ten minutes at her house so they could go ice-skating hence his appearance. He was wearing black high tops, black jeans, a light gray tee-shirt, and a black scarf and black gloves to match. This would get him in hella trouble. He used his ice breath and froze his mom. His dad rushed over to his mom and Max used this as a chance to escape and ran out the front door. He ran to his car and started it (**He's 16)** and drove to Cherry's house. He knocked on the door and when it opened he saw the most beautiful girl ever.

"Ready to go babe?" Max said to his girlfriend while interlacing their fingers.

"I'm so ready! This is going to be so much fun!" Cherry said bouncing around.

They had skated around in the rink for hours and when Cherry got cold Max gave her his scarf. After Max dropped Cherry home, he went back to his own home and awaited his punishment. As he walked in the door it was oddly silent until-

"MAX ETHAN THUNDERMAN! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO RIGHT NOW!" Hank shouted. "WHY WOULD YOU FREEZE YOU'RE MOTHER?" Hank screamed in Max's face.

"I HAD TO GO OUT AND YOU WOULDN'T LET ME! I HAD SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT TO DO AND THIS MORNING YOU GRABBED ME FOR NO APPARENT REASON! I MEAN WHO CARES IF I HAVE A HICKEY!? IT'S NO BIG DEAL! YOU'RE SUCH A DOUCHE BAG WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET IT GO DAD! All that was heard next was a slap, a gasp, and the fainting of a body.

**Next time on: I'll be you're dark empress if you let me Book 2: Our secrets are revealed**

**Cherry rushed to Max's side. "Are you okay baby!" she said scared. **

"**Babe, go down to my lair, I'll meet you down there okay?" Max said scarily calm as he slowly sat up. "I have business to attend to." He got up as Cherry ran down to his lair.**

"**I…" Hank said at a loss of words.**

"**I'll show you a loss for words." And next was something no one would expect.**

**~I'll be you're evil empress~**

**Thanks for reading. Tell me if you want the next book 2 **

**P.S I'mma write it even if you don't want me too.**

**Love ya**

**P.S.S At the end when Max gets angry that is a little OOC, but I wrote it and this is how I picture Max when he's angry. I picture him as willing to do anything to protect and defend his girlfriend.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll be you're dark empress if you'll let me Book 2: Our secret's revealed**

**Each book is a chapter FYI**

**This is for my muses' Alexandria and Vinny. They helped me get through this chapter with their mindless chatter through the phone.**

**Here we go**

**~I'll be you're dark empress~**

Cherry rushed to Max's side "Are you okay, Baby!?" she asked scared.

"Babe, go down to my lair**.** I'll meet you there okay?" Max said scarily calm as he slowly sat up. "I have business to attend to." Cherry ran down to Max's lair and waited anxiously for him to come down and be with her.

~In Living room

Max softly touched his check and felt a burning sting and flinched at the immense pain.

"First of all Max, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you**. **I promise it just happened and**,** are you dating a non-supe? What possessed you to do that?! Do you know how much danger you're putting her in?" Hank said calmly. He just hit his son; he didn't to add more gasoline to the already burning fire.

"I'm in love with her, dad. She's my muse; she makes me feel special and amazing, unlike you and mom. It's always Phoebe this and Phoebe that! I bet you wouldn't lay a hand on her. Cherry makes me feel amazing and loved, and she would NEVER, AND I MEAN NEVER hit me and I wouldn't dare lay a hand on her beautiful face or her wonderful body. Dad, don't you understand? What would you do if mom wasn't a supe huh? You probably would still love her and that's how I feel about Cherry. Phoebe has fallen for non-supes what if it went farther than a crush for her! Would you have hit her out of anger and rage because she went to go see the one thing that made her happy and the thing that made her feel loved!?" Hank was silent as he took in his son's words. "That's what I thought." Max spat. The words tasted bitter in his mouth. He slowly walked away, but before he could go down the slide to his lair his father grabbed his arm. Max looked up and saw tears streaming down his dad's face. His dad felt bad, he shouldn't have hit Max even if he was being annoying.

"I'm so sorry Max! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have laid a finger on you...can you forgive me?" Hank said. He regretted hitting his son the moment he did it.

"I forgive you, Dad**; **can I still be with Cherry?" Max said with hope in his voice.

"I gotta think about it Max**;** this is a big risk. Why don't you just be with Cherry for now…alright?" Max took off down and slid down the slide leading to his lair and landed on his bed. He looked around and saw Cherry fast asleep on his hand chair. He picked her up and slowly put her on his bed. She moved around and opened her eyes. She sat up slowly and took in her surroundings. Oh yea she was in Max's room. "Max, I should go." Cherry said as she got up and checked her watch. It read 1:31 a**.**m. It was fairly late and she had no ride home, which really sucked.

"Why don't you stay here, babe?" Max suggested if this was the last time he would get to be with her. It needed to count.

"Okay." Cherry agreed "Do you have a t-shirt I can borrow and a pair of shorts?"

"Yea, here." He gave her his black t-shirt and white basketball shorts. Everything looked huge on her. She looked stunning in his eyes.

The pair laid down and held each other's bodies close and slept the night away, peaceful and content in being in each other's arms.

~The next morning

Max woke to the smell of awesome food. He was absolutely starving. He looked over and brushed the blonde hair out of Cherry's face. She moved around and put her feet on the cold floor as her eyes groggily opened. Wait this didn't look like her room. Oh yeah**,** it was Max's. She got up and walked over to his side of the bed and grabbed his hands and attempted to pull Max's awake body out of bed, but the key word in that sentence was attempted. To make his girlfriend feel better, Max pretended to fall out of bed. "Geez, Cherry, when did you start working out?" Max asked.

"Since like ever ago. Let's go eat!" Cherry dragged Max up the stairs. Max had wanted to put on a pair of shorts or at least a shirt considering he was only in his boxers. What was the point? His family had seen him like this before, so why should he care? Big mistake on his part.

Max and Cherry walked into the kitchen hand in hand and sat down at the table and started eating ignoring the stares of the rest of the Thunderman's.

"Okay, im just going to blurt this out 'cause I know it's bothering EVERY ONE! One: Why aren't you wearing clothes, Max? And two: Why is Cherry wearing your clothes." Before Nora's question could be answered**, **the front door was being banged on repeatedly.

"I'll get it!" Max said and got up and went to the door with Cherry behind him**, **their hands interlaced. Max opened the door to reveal Cherry's parent's with worried expressions that soon turned into angry ones. They gawked at Cherry in shock. Why was she wearing boy's clothing?

"Cherry Allison Floress! What are you doing here!? Where have you been all night!? We were worried sick! We had no clue where you were. You are grounded young lady! Go get in the car." When Cherry hesitated her father shouted, "NOW!"

"Wait. I need to do something first." She wrapped her arms around Max's neck and kissed him intensely. Max immediately responded and put his hands around her waist whilst pulling her closer.

"I'll see you later, Baby, okay?" Max and Cherry hugged goodbye and she ran to her car with her parent's angrily following the blonde headed girl. Max leaned against the door with a goofy grin on his face and daydreams filling his mind, yet a voice broke him out of his bubble.

"You got some explaining to do, Max!" Nora and Phoebe yelled in sync.

"Oh garbage."

**~I'll be you're dark empress~  
>Theres Book 2<strong>

**Love ya Peace out wazz bags.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Here's Ch. 3 Let's go!**

_Future Flash to 2 weeks later_

_Max was sitting in his chair talking to Dr. Colosso about making Cherry, his girlfriend, his dark empress and __how__ together they could rule the world._

"_Colosso, don't you think Cherry would make a wonderful dark empress?" Max stated__.__ "She's beautiful, talented, and the love of my life."_

"_Max, Cherry is the worst possible person you could ever choose to be dark empress. She's a worse choice than Phoebe." Colosso said from his cage. _

"_I'm gonna ask her again tonight to be my dark empress. Last time she thought it was a joke, but this time I'll show her that I have powers!" Max thought aloud. Last time __Cherry__ laughed in his face, but this time she __would become __his dark empress._

_Current Time_

"Oh garbage." Max said as Phoebe and Nora scowled at him. He had a lot of explaining to do. "Alright, sit down and I'll explain everything." The Thunderman family slowly sat down at the table and awaited anxiously for Max to tell the story of Cherry and himself.

"It all started 2 months ago on Saturday, July 17, 2014." Max said, dreamily. It was silent for a few moments until Phoebe broke the silence.

"Max hurry up!" Phoebe said, anxiously.

"Oh yeah, I was telling a story…Anyway, this is how we got together." Max stated.

_Flashback 2 months ago_

_Cherry sat on the sidewalk, the rain pounding down on her skin. Her date stood her up again, this had been the second time in two weeks. Why should she care, __he wasn't with the one she wanted to be anyway. She heard footsteps approaching, but didn't look up; they stopped and a body was now sitting next to her. Cherry looked over and saw Max Thunderman sitting down next to her. _

"_What do you want Max? Here to rub in my face how my date stood me up?" She brushed the wet hair out of her face and took a closer look at him. His hair was wet and matted to his forehead__,__ and his dark blue t-shirt was soaked. What happened next was something that wasn't really expected. _

"_I'm here because… I thought it would be funny to make fun of you!" Max blurted out. Cherry was silent. Max was such a jerk. Who came to make fun of a crying teenage girl. "That's not the reason I actually came here…I couldn't stand seeing the girl I love cry." Max quietly spoke. Max loved her? She thought he would never reciprocate her feelings. She had been in love with him for months. She did the only rational thing she could do at the moment. She kissed his overly cute lips. Their lips connected and their tongues dove in and out of each other's mouths._

"_I'm guessing you feel the same way?" Max said with a dazed look on his face._

"_I love you too Max…" Cherry said._

_End of Flashback_

"Aw! That's kind of sweet!" Phoebe said.

"And I shall make her my dark empress and we will rule the world!" Max shouted in triumph.

"And the moments gone." Phoebe said as she placed her hand on her forehead.

**2 weeks later**

Cherry was sitting in her room when her phone went off. Oh it was Max! The text read M: Hey Cherry Xxoxox~Max

(Texts shown below)

C: Hey sweetie, wats up? Xoxox~Cherry

M: Nuthing much just thinking about my amazing girlfriend 3 xoxoxox~ Max

C: And im just thinking about my amazing boyfriend 3 3 xoxoxox~Cherry

M: How bout you + me go out 2nite for dinner. I need 2 talk to you bout something very important okay? Xoxoxox~ Max

C: KK gtg Love u xoxox~ Cherry

M: Love u 2 xoxoxox~ Max

**Later in the week (This is where future flash is)**

Max was sitting in his chair talking to Dr. Colosso about making Cherry, his girlfriend, his dark empress and together they could rule the world.

"Colosso, don't you think Cherry would make a wonderful dark empress?" Max stated "She's beautiful, talented, and the love of my life."

"Max, Cherry is the worst possible person you could ever choose to be dark empress. She's a worse choice than Phoebe." Colosso said from his cage.

"I'm gonna ask her again tonight to be my dark empress. Last time she thought it was a joke, but this time I'll show her that I have powers!" Max thought aloud. Last time Cherry laughed in his face, but this time she will be his dark empress.

"It was now or never." he thought as he put on his blue high-tops. His phone clock blared meaning he had 20 minutes to get to Cherry's. Here we go…

Max walked out of his lair and searched for his mom. "Mom!? Where are you?" Max yelled.

"I'm upstairs!"

Max bolted up the stairs, he only had 15 minutes to get to Cherry's house presentable and on time, "Mom will you tie my tie please?"

"Sure, Sweetie. Where are you going all dressed up?" Barb asked. Max never dressed up.

"I'm going on a date with Cherry. I have a very important question to ask her tonight." Max said while clutching the boxed ring in his hand, as the saying went, it was "now or never."

**At dinner**

The park was filled with sparkling lights, a blanket, pillows, and a picnic basket all set up awaiting the arrival of Cherry and Max. The pair walked up to said area and sat down and ate. Max finally built up the courage to ask the question burning in his mind, but first he had to show Cherry something.

"Cherry, there's something I've been keeping from you. I have super powers!" To prove his point Max lifted Cherry into the air and back down.

"Max, that's so cool!" Cherry exclaimed.

"And I'm a super villain in training!" Max blurted out next.

"A super villain? Is the rest of your family super villains?" Cherry asked slightly scared. Her Max? A super villain?

"No it's just me. Everyone else are super heroes." Max said calmly.

"This is a lot to take in…" Cherry said in a daze. Her boyfriend, a villain? Damn, that was kinda hot. Wait back up. Phoebe was a super hero? Is that how she lifted her little brother and sister up? Now that she really thought about it, that was really weird.

"I need to ask you something." Max said as he got down on one knee and opened a box with a ring in it. The ring was obsidian, so it would show Cherry's reign as a dark empress. "Will you be my dark empress?"

Cherry was shocked. Her a dark empress? "Max, I… would love to!" Cherry screamed in epic joy. The back of Cherry's mind told her this was wrong, but the front of her mind was too clouded with joy and love to see it. They both embraced and placed a chaste kiss on each other's lips before running off into the night, hand in hand. Little did they know, Phoebe Thunderman had watched the whole thing. Being the goody-goody she was, she knew she had to tell her parents about this.

__**Thank you Bull Leo and CrackersKay for favoriting following and reviewing my story! You guys are epic!**

**Love you guys.**

**Peace out Wazzbags**


End file.
